cartoonhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Rief
Details Physical Rief has light blue hair and green-blue eyes with glasses. His clothes are very intricate, giving off a sort of lab coat vibe, with astronomical and blue inspired patterns. He usually wears these clothes. Throughout his appearance his hair slowly became less unkempt, starting out the same it is in the game's and eventually brushing his shoulders in messy spikes. Rief has repeatedly shown himself to be scrawny, having to ask Embless and Tyrell for assistance with heavy equipment and parts. His pale, slender appearance certainly supports this. Throughout most of the series Rief has had a computer chip implented to help him be even smarter. Eventually, he had it removed because it took away much of his ability to feel. Mental Rief is extremely intelligent, a master with computers and robotics. On the other hand, he is somewhat cowardly, although he tends to remain fairly calm under any scenario in which he believes he can protect himself. He seems to bottle up most of his emotions, coming off as cool and collected much of the time. He has a very limited pool of friends as well. He's been shown to be fairly shy and gets nervous in front of crowds. He seems to be a kind person, though, doing any favor asked of him if possible. He is the best player of Fukanou Rhythm, and excels at other main games like Hellcasters and Pokefight. History Rief first appeared in season five as a very minor character with minimal personality. Then, he was fairly nervous and quiet, but had an air of mystery. Eventually, he joined Embless in creating the Secret Series. He became extremely smart alongside Embless, and the two grew very close. In the season finale of season five, they quit the series and sort of split up. In season six Rief was bumped up to main character with the "Papershipping Arc". This involved Rief getting a love letter from Jordan. The two eventually got together, leaving Embless visibly jealous. Rief's lack of time to spend with Jordan slowly spread them apart, however. Throughout the next three seasons Rief is very mysterious, working in the basement on robotic projects and such. In season ten Rief becomes an extremely important character with his growing role in the expanding theme of video game culture. Appearances Season Five *Embless, Rief, Karis, and Tyrell *The Ultimate Hacker *The Midnight Dance *The End of Secrets Season Six *Taki Drive *Success *The Love Letter *Back in Time and a Giant Wall of Destruction Season Seven *The Adept's Hand *The Midnight Dance 2 *Rief Makes the First Move *Embless' Past *Moonlight Dan... *Mind Control *The Trash House *A Little Party *Pool Days *Ignore Rief Day *The Attack of Tac-Nyan *Invasion of the Fangirls Part 1 *Invasion of the Fangirls Part 2 Season Eight *Rief's Insanity *The Bootie Brothers *Ring, Ring Season Nine *The Split of Takeru's House *The Lucky Flower *Love Party *Pee Parade *Return of the Bootie Brothers *Return of the Bootie Brothers Newz *The ULTIMATE Hacker Season Ten *Roadtrip with Rief *The Teddiursaz *Hellcasters 2 and The Sons of Vale *The Legends *The Power Stones *Hax *The Money Tree *Everything *Caught *While We're Gone *Daycare 2.0 *Sibahati Flower *Stupid Smash Bros. Universe *Return of the Fangirl Invasion *Invasion 1 *Invasion 2 Trivia *Rief is one of only three named characters in the series to die, although he was resurrected. The others are Malon and Robin. *Rief is also the only character to have "murdered" another character, although it was on accident, and he did bring Robin back to life later. *Kikyo has stated numerous times that Rief is going to have major character development on the the finale of season ten. *Kikyo once wrote a short story starring Rief called The Adventure of Rief. Similarly to the other one, Happy, it is very dark and depressing. The exact time that the story takes place is unknown, but there are a few hints. Most notably, the last sentence is, "He trudged downstairs and into the kitchen." meaning it took place before Rief moved into the basement. Category:Characters